Season 14: Part 11/Transcript
Part 11 '' (The heroes enter the Castle. It seems to be empty.) '''Brody:' Why is this place empty? Mick: Well, Princess Celestia has been deceased for eleven years. So, that's probably a reason. (Numerous footsteps are heard.) Preston: That doesn't sound like empty! (Numerous Order Soldiers arrive and surround the heroes.) Soldier: DO NOT MOVE!!! David: WHOA! HEY! WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE!! Soldier: DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!! ???: Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa! Stand down, everyone! (The soldiers lower their weapons. All of a sudden, an image of a floating head in a pink background appears. Everyone gasps, except for David and Tommy.) David: Hey, Chief. Chief: David! I didn't know you would be here. David: How's it going? Have you caught Carmen yet? Chief: Doing good, and no. She's still very elusive. David: This is the Chief, guys. He's in charge of the ACME Detective Agency. Daniel: Pretty cool. But, why are you here in Canterlot Castle. Chief: Well, Daniel, your father left you something for when you where ready to use it. Tommy: About that, Chief: We need it now. The armor. Chief: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Now? Tommy: A problem just came up. Does the name "Catherine Carter" sound familiar? Chief: It does..... Wait. DID SHE.... Tommy: Yeah. She did. Chief: Then I guess we'll need to act fast. These Order Soldiers will take you to the armory. (Chief disappears. An Order Soldier approaches the heroes.) Soldier: Sorry about all that. We weren't sure whether or not you were intruders. We didn't see the Prince with you at first. Daniel: That's okay. I think it's time to lead me to the armor. Soldier: This way, your Highness. (The Order troops lead the heroes to the armory) Soldier: Here we are, sir. You'll find the armor at the far end. Daniel: Thank you very much. (A soldier opens the door in the armory. The heroes all enter) Cloe: Whoa! Check out this stuff! All these weapons owned by the UNSC or the Order! Hayley: Guess despite what happened to Celestia, they still want this place protected. Tommy: That's right. This castle has always been an important land mark though out Equestria. And it must be protected. Jane: Boy quite an interesting place to place some armor. Is it really that speicial? Also why put it in this castle? Tommy: Michigan always had a special liking to Equestria when he first arrived here. Something about the place really helped him though some tough times. And given that was also Luna's castle once, and that he was her captain at one time, it make sense that he would choose this place to protect what he meant to give his son. Brody: That sounded really nice. Daniel: Yeah... It does... Mick: Oh look. I think I see it. (The group all walks up to cryo chamber. Inside the chamber is a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI suit. Daniel walks up to the armor) Daniel: A Mark VI Luna Guard armor. Tommy: Yep. This armor was gonna be for your father, but he died before he could use it. Mich did want you to have it one day. (Marion Samson, using her Omni-Tool is scanning the armor, looking at its functions) Marion: This armor is amazing. Its not only got the functions of the Mark VI, but it can do so much more. Tommy: You're right Marion. Mich made a number of alterations on it. Marion: Alterations doesn't even begin to cover it! This armor has an upgraded an upgraded HUD that can assess the environment and mission conditions. Along with that is an upgrade Assault Rife system and bio-metric scanner. It can also set foot on clouds. Daniel: Like the Pegasi on Equestria Marion: Yeah. Daniel: Oh wow! I've always wanted to walk on clouds. Tommy: That's not all the armor can do. The armor also is linked up with the Morphing Grid. Cloe: The Morphing Grid? Wait.... Does that mean Danny is a....? Daniel: Yeah. Pretty much. Cloe: (Gasp) Prince Daniel Bearinger, you lucky son of a bitch! (Daniel just nervously laughs knowing how much Cloe wants this) Tommy: Go ahead and activate the armor. (Daniel activates the armor, which then encases his entire body.) Daniel: Whoa!! Cloe: Yes!! Hayley: Did he? Tommy: Yep. Redbot: Suffering circuits. Mick: I think we finally have something help to fight off Catherine's mind power! Tommy: Acquiring the armor is the first stage, but he's gonna need to know how to use it. (All of a sudden, a bright light appears. Princess Luna emerges.) Daniel: Mom! Princess Luna: '''My son! I see you've found your father's armor. '''Daniel: Yeah. Princess Luna: Well, in order to be certain you can handle its power, we've set up some tests for you. Jody.. (Someone arrives.) Daniel: Jody Irwin? Brody: You know her? Daniel: I know a lot of people. Brody: You never knew Victor and Monty. Princess Luna: Is everything set Jody? Daniel: How did Jody join the Order, Mom? Mick: Oh! I can answer that! She spotted her friend Juniper Lee hoping numerous rooftops. What she didn't know, and wasn't supposed to know or anyone else, is that Jun is the current Te Xuan Ze. Princess Luna found her and asked if she could help her out, but only if she swore an oath not to tell anyone else about her friend's role. Daniel: Seems like it's going well. Princess Luna: It is. Now, Jody, is the simulation set? Jody: It's good to go. Tommy: Alright. Let's do it. (Everyone heads for the simulation. However, Jody stops.) Jody: Wait. Hold on. Wasn't there supposed to be another Red Ranger here to help oversee this? Tommy: I was hoping he'd show up. But I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him. (David hears a motor coming from outside.) David: Guys! (Everyone rushes outside. They see the motorcycle head towards them. The bike stops in front of them. The rider takes his helmet off, revealing to be Jason, the original Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.) Tommy: Jason. Jason: You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were ya? Cloe: No. Freaking. Way. Jason and Tommy BOTH here? If this is a dream, please don't wake me up! (Jason walks up to Daniel) Jason: Judging from the fact your wearing the armor I was sent to help test out, you must be Luna's kid. Daniel: Yeah! Daniel Bearinger! (Extends his hand) Its great to meet you! Jason: (Pats Daniel's shoulder) Good. (Goes up to Cloe) And that must make you Alex and Jess' daughter. Cloe: (Nods her head really fast with a big smile) Uh huh! Jason: Nice meeting ya. (Jason continues down the line leaving Cloe star struck) Jason: The rest of you are new here. But there's one that I know all too well. Tommy: I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all. Jason: You didn't think I'd let you do this without the original Red Ranger, did you? (Tommy and Jason shake hands. Later, the simulation begins. Daniel is seen on clouds. His HUD is picking up numerous hostile signatures. He begins to engage them with his Assault Rifle. He takes out the hostiles and Jason contacts him.) Jason: That's a great start, kid. But let's get you something more difficult. (All of a sudden, a hologram of Jasper appears.) Daniel: Whoa. Okay. (The Jasper hologram summons her weapon.) Daniel: A crash helmet? Mick: (Comms) Don't worry, Daniel. I'm sending you something that'll really pack a punch! (Mick heads for the Gravity Hammer and puts it into the teleporter. Daniel receives the hammer.) Daniel: Thanks Mick! (Daniel then engages the Holo-Jasper. She tries to headbutt Daniel, but Daniel dodges and hits her with the Gravity hammer. Jasper then fall to the ground below. Daniel follows her down. The two make it down. Jasper, however, gets back up and attacks Daniel. Daniel falls to the ground, but soon gets back up.) Cloe: Come on, Danny! You got this! That muscle head gem ain't got nothing on you! (Daniel having heard Cloe's words nods his head. Holo-Jasper performs her spin attack and starts heading toward Daniel. Daniel swing's his Gravity Hammer at Jasper, making the two attacks collided. Both try to push each other back, but after a few moments Daniel manages to hold his ground long enough to stop Holo-Jasper's attack. He then counter attacks and swings upward, knocking Holo-Jasper in the air. Holo-Jasper crashes into the ground. Daniel makes a run for at Holo-Jasper in order to deliver a finishing blow. Daniel finishes off the clone and completes the simulation.) FILSS: Simulation Complete. Jason: Thanks, F.I.L.S.S. (The simulation shuts down. Daniel teleports back to the observation deck and then removes his helmet.) Jason: Nice job. I think you're ready. (The heroes return to the Megaship.) Tommy: Thanks for the help, Jason. Jason: Don't mention it, bro. (To everyone) I need to get going. If you need me again, just call. (Jason gets on his bike and leaves. Holly then turns her attention to Jody.) Holly: Jody, could you come along with us? Marion and I could use the extra pair of hands. Jody: Oh. Uh. Princess Luna? Princess Luna: I think that would be helpful. Tommy: Well, it's time to get going. Daniel: It is. (To Luna) Bye, Mom. (Daniel and Luna hug. The heroes then board the Megaship. The Megaship then takes off.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts